


12. Drive safely.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: Magnus Bane just wants his boyfriend to drive home safely, s’all.





	12. Drive safely.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that, look who finally wrote something for this series? Me! 
> 
> Anyways, this is an AU ish just cause no one drives in the Shadow World but whose complaining about domestic fluff, not me. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s rather later as Alec finally stands from his seat on the plush couch, stretching his long limbs upwards and then sideways. His shirt tugs upwards in the process and if Magnus’ eyes are trained on the skin that _just_ shows, no one needs to know. 

Well, aside from Alec of course.

“Saw that.” Alec says, eyes still looking towards the open view off the balcony.

Magnus gets up and like the shameless man he is, takes one step forward and pulls his shirt up to his chest, letting his hands roam all over Alec’s hairy chest before pressing their body’s flush together. A mischievous smile on his face.

“And what do you plan on doing about it, hot stuff?” He asks coyly, tilting his head in challenge.

Alec is left to shake his head, grinning like a damn fool as he wraps his own arms around Magnus’ neck.

”A lot more when I’m back tomorrow. I should be getting home, it’s late.” He tells him, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“Oh? Is that a promise, _pretty boy?_ ” Magnus questions once more, pulling his shirt down from behind and letting it slip down from the front too.

“‘Course it is.” Alec says matter of factly.

They walk hand in hand to the door before Magnus too grabs his coat. Alec giving him a questionable look but Magnus only rolls his eyes in return.

“What? I wanna drop you off downstairs. _Sue me_.” He says, bumping their shoulders before walking out after Alec.

They make it down to the front, Alec getting in the car and putting his window down. “Oh, hey.”

Magnus is beaming, and Alec is left wondering how a man can look so good under a lamppost light, but then thinks, _it’s Magnus_. Alec leans out the window slightly as Magnus dips lower, his hands cupping Alec’s cheek as he gives him a sloppy kiss intentionally. Then smacking his own lips together as if he’s just tasted the greatest thing in the word. It leaves Alec grinning like a fool once again.

“Hi.” Magnus chuckles, shaking his head at his boyfriends antics. “Sure you can’t stay the night, hm?” Magnus ponders once again, his hands now resting on the edge.

“You know I would. But moms coming over to have breakfast with Iz and I first thing.” He explains, emerald eyes beaming into kind, amber inflicted ones.

Magnus hums and looks to the side but Alec knows he wants nothing more than for him to stay. He smoothly takes hold of one of his hands and kisses the palm.

“I’ll be back before you know it, cat eyes.” He teases, a pet name he had given to his boyfriend on a rather drunken night. Where he had taken the opportunity to pour his utmost love out for the beautiful mans eyes.

Magnus dips down again, this time bringing his face inside the car and catching Alec’s lips, his head on a tilt.

“ _Drive safely,_ ” He breathes just over his lips. Slowly opening his eyes to the raven haired man already holding his gaze.

“Always do.” Alec murmurs back.

His heart filling with warmth at the thought of having a man love and care for him so much. So much so he came to drop him off all the way outside and reminding him to drive safely.

This time Alec goes in for another kiss, matching it with one of his own sloppy ones. Letting his tongue roam around Magnus’ sweet mouth before lapping his tongue over his lips and to top it off he presses their lips together, making sure to leave a smacking noise too. 

Magnus moves back and wipes his lip with his thumb, walking over to the front doors as Alec makes a U-turn.

“Goodnight, beautiful.” Alec calls out rather loudly, a wide grin plastered on his mouth as he waves through the open sun roof.

“People are asleep!” Magnus hisses back, turning to look into the lobby cautiously.

He caves and blows an air kiss back, watching as Alec pulls out onto the road and before he knows it, the black jeep is out of sight and his phone dings.

_Alec: Miss you already :(_

_Magnus: One of these days you’re gonna get my ass kicked out of here, stop yelling at midnight._

_Magnus: ... miss you more ♥️_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, angels! Comment what you thought and leave kudos, love y’all! Have an amazing weekend! 💞


End file.
